Eternal Desires: Embryo Sequence
Reality 0: Embryo Sequence is the first part of the R0 storyline, a prequel of both Control Sequence and Genesis Destruction. It follows the protagonist Ceronaga, a young man who is raised within the Ishana Governmental Corporation "Blue Society". Being trained on the safest place in the world, he's to become one of the protectors of the world by the Saints of Blue Society alongside several others. However, Ceronaga quickly discovers that things aren't as they seem when he meets the Government's new Alpha Four who several outsiders wish to destroy. Embryo Sequence is followed by Reality 0: Arbiter Sequence. Plotline Before Nex... The War had ended, order stands victorious and a new world order is set in place. Rebellion has been quelled for several decades and the Master Unit has retreated into hiding once more within the Boundary after the disappearance of Ragna the Bloodedge and Noel Vermillion, as well as Terumi and Izanami. The Azure has been absent for several years... the Black Beast is no more a threat. Mankind climbs stairways of glory and innovation as they usher in the coming of a 'perfect order'. In mankind's greatest era, where the powers of the Boundary are being explored and the creation of the Azure Interface Primefield have just begun. A gate is made, and the system of peace is proposed by an alliance between several powerful individuals from various organizations and ideas. Individuals from around the world all unite in secret, but for reasons unknown to the world outside. Ideals begin to clash over what should be done, and those created to help it evolve become the perfect instrument for mankind and the world itself. Mankind who finds and designs power, sought to challenge the 'Gods' domains of the Boundary themselves now, to show none could control their fates. They sought the power lost for decades: The Azure. Meanwhile, away from all of the stewing innovation, a young man named Ceronaga is looked after by the Blue Society, a governmental owned cooperation with powerful leaders known as 'Saints'. When he meets the Government-created prototype Azure Interface Primefield, Alpha Four, the two's story becomes intertwined as the young man discovers what role their life has to play in Mankind's greatest era. Characters Blue Society *Ceronaga - Ceronaga is one of the protagonists of Reality 0. He’s being raised by the Saints’ of the Blue Society in Ishana with a relative being the head of the organization. Even so, he doesn’t always get along with them due to the strenuous tasks they put him through to develop his potential with the Boundary via his drive and soul like others, still he wishes to become a Protector. While he’s not fond of violence, he won’t hesitate to fight either if the situation calls for it. Strong willed and brave makes Ceronaga a promising individual, although he has a tendency to be distrusting of others and slightly unruly. When he's not training he spends his time with Laura and Caelia. After helping protect Alpha Four, he helps her to find the 'Gate' under the supervision of his superiors. Unlike the others, Ceronaga has no interest in the step of 'Inheritance' over his abilities. *Caelia Tenayami - The daughter of one of the previous heads of the Blue Society, she has known Ceronaga since he was young and the two are close friends. She's cared for by Laura, and wishes to see the world become free of suffering and despair, hoping the new system can help the world come closer to that wish. She has an innocence about her that Ceronaga feels obligated to protect, and she deeply believes he'll become a true Protector. *Laura Tenayami - A very kind heart of the Blue Society's saints, she specializes in pure magic using it to help those who have problems with the Corrosion from Seithr or the Boundary. She cares for both Ceronaga and Caelia, the two becoming much like her own children. She however doesn't agree with the idea of going against the natural order of the world, but her father's word is against hers. Ceronaga was given to her as a child and she is the only Saint he trusts. *Veloris Raikor - An individual with a huge amount of potential, who doesn't show much interest in being a 'Protector'. He is the current most likely to gain 'Inheritance' over the Boundary's power, but he has something of a dark side which his mentor is concerned about. He is Ceronaga's acquaintance and has always been a step ahead of him. Velores has paid attention to the Saints and his mentors who taught him about the gods they oppose, and loves the idea of gaining the power to surpass them. He's a competitive spirit but hates being around most people for some reason. While Velores doesn't talk much, his love of fighting makes him something of a troublemaker and lone wolf. *??? - The leader of Blue Society. *Reaper - A member of the Blue Society Saints who has been with them for several years, but is known to be something of an individual to avoid. An ornate black head piece covers his left eye which glimmers with green and black veins. His knowledge of the Boundary is unsurpassed and helps the others develop their potentials, but not in the most kind of ways. He only pays attention to what interests him. While quiet, others claim to see other 'sides' of him. *Stenuer Keamen - One of the Saints, perhaps one of the kindest of the group but also reserved. He is a researcher who monitors most of the individuals in the society but also an accomplished user of magic. He works to help the trainees become stronger, and hopes to witness the Inheritance Ceremony for himself. Novus Orbis Sequentia *Alpha Four - The first Azure Interface Primefield of its kind, and carries a true Embryo. Alpha Four is one who outsiders seek to destroy in fear of its abilities. Ceronaga decides to protect her and the two kindle a bond. *Luciten Tenayami - The son of one of the heads of the Blue Society and Caelia's brother and one of those who trains alongside Ceronaga, being almost fully initiated into the Government as a protector after training with the Blue Society and the Saints. He takes his position very seriously and has something of a naturally protective essence. Because he's so close to being taken into the military he isn't around that often for Caelia. *Feuer - A accomplished young warrior within the NOS who already passed the tests of the Blue Society to sharpen his abilities and currently stands as a primed figure of the military, now training under the current Marshals. He is something of an arrogant sort and proud of his position and capabilities. He doesn't believe Ceronaga will ever make it as a Protector. * - *??? - *Genra - TBA Outsiders *Miwa Suzuki - A girl who has the Pink Azure. She meets Ceronaga in the middle of the storyline. *Koyoto - *Rachel Alucard - *Gale Wing XIII - *Hakumen - *Kokonoe - Arcs Sequence Phase 01: World of the New Blue A new world begins from a disaster long forgotten, a young man named Ceronaga begins a new tale of Azure as a member of the Blue Society partnered with the world's desired 'Control Mechanism' the NOS. *Episode 1: Innocent Red *Episode 2: Path to Inheritance *Episode 3: Discord of Blood *Episode 4: The Order of the World *Episode 5: Doll of Innocence and Sin Sequence Phase 02: Scars of Sacrifice With brewing Civil disputes, the Saints request Ceronaga to find missing members of their agency that was recently attacked by criminals misusing the power granted to them, while Ceronaga keeps on his word as he begins the search for the power of Azure. *Episode 6: Cursed Trails *Episode 7: Hunted *Episode 8: Twisted Sacrifice *Episode 9: Husk of Humanity *Episode 10: A Word of Promise Sequence Phase 03: Paths of Madness Partnered with the power of the Novus Orbis Sequentia, Ceronaga feels reinforced as he heads to find out what exactly has been causing the disappearances of his teammates. He heads out intent on taking down the one behind the recent mishaps and discord. *Episode 11: *Episode 12: *Episode 13: *Episode 14: *Episode 15: Sequence Phase 04: Revelations of Red The one responsible for his pain has led him returning to the home of his past and pain where the Cursed Union first surfaced. Alongside the AIP he's known Ceronaga comes closer to the Azure he's been tasked to find. The Gate of the Sequence and Paradise awaits him at the end. *Episode 16: *Episode 17: *Episode 18: *Episode 19: *Episode 20: Sequence Phase 05: Sin of Blue Desire Ceronaga returns home to the Agency, and the path to Inheritance finally begins. The NOS and the Saints of Ishana plan to launch the Sequence System's Program for the promised evolution to a peaceful world. *Episode 21: *Episode 22: *Episode 23: *Episode 24: *Episode 25: Episodes *Special: None Summaries Related Terms *Magister's Capital: Ishana *Cursed Drive Union *Cataclysm of Izanagi *S.Union Institute *Izanagi Agency *Blue Society *Altered Drive *Seithr Reactor Story *Control Sequence *Control Sequence Universe Timeline (May contain Spoilers) Naviagation Category:Reality 0 Category:EvoBlaze